Skills
Contents * Levelling up * Stat Points * Mana & Energy * Swordsman * Devourer * Mage * FireMage * Juggernaut * Arbalist * Vampire * Eidolon '' Leveling up General level-up-xp required formula: [ Current Level x 50 ] XP is generally earned via killing mobs and players. The default amount you get from killing certain mobs depends on its default Minecraft XP drop value. Skills XP earned from killing certain mobs can be changed in config. Stat Points You gain stat points normally by levelling up in Skills. Stat points can also be issued via commands. Players gain stat points when levelling up even when no skill is chosen. ' ' ' Mana & Energy Every (skill config regenrate x 3) seconds Energy/Mana regenerates by one. Energy and mana will be refreshed fully upon server restart or death. ' ' Swordsman When level 100 with 100 stat points in every stat: Max damage on one hit with active skill and plain diamond sword: 35.3 Max damage on one hit without active skill and plain diamond sword: 22.3 ' ' Note: level refers to the level of the skill improvement, not the level of the player. ' ' ' ' Devourer When level 100 with 100 stat points in every stat: Max damage on one hit with active skill and and Cloak with plain diamond sword, on a full HP zombie: 51.0 Max damage on one hit without active skill and plain diamond sword: 7.0 Poison is at 6 damage/second. ' ' Note: level refers to the level of the skill improvement, not the level of the player. ' ' ' ' Mage When level 100 with 100 stat points in every stat: Max damage on Active skill: 17.0 Max damage with ordinary hits (with Explode Spell): 12.6 Poison is at 6 damage/second. ' ' Note: level refers to the level of the skill improvement, not the level of the player. ' ' ' ' FireMage When level 100 with 100 stat points in every stat: Max damage with active skill, while mob is standing on fire: 102.0 Max damage with ordinary hits, while mob is standing on fire: 72.0 Fire damage can reach 9.0 per firetick ' ' Note: level refers to the level of the skill improvement, not the level of the player. ' ' ' ' Juggernaut When level 100 with 100 stat points in every stat: Max damage with active skill, when thrown vertically upwards, including fall damage: 31.0 Max damage with ordinary hits, with diamond axe: 19.3 51% - 76% damage is reduced for Juggernaut’s passive. ' ' Note: level refers to the level of the skill improvement, not the level of the player. ' ' ' ' Arbalist When level 100 with 100 stat points in every stat: Max damage with a plain bow, about 18 blocks apart: 44.3 Max damage with crossbow active, about 3 blocks from target: 40.0 ' ' Note: level refers to the level of the skill improvement, not the level of the player. ' ' ' ' Vampire When level 100 with 100 stat points in every stat: Max damage with a plain diamond sword and 61 blood: 52.5 ' ' Max blood: playerlevel/5 ' ' Note: level refers to the level of the skill improvement, not the level of the player. ' ' ' ' Eidolon When level 100 with 100 stat points in every stat: ' ' Max damage achieved with a plain diamond sword with active, and on a zombie with 2000 hp: 85.0 Normal damage, with plain diamond sword (On a zombie with 2000 HP): 34.0 ' ''' Note: level refers to the level of the skill improvement, not the level of the player.